The New Friend
by thatrandommind
Summary: What happens when the Survey Corps meet a mermaid? Do they catch her? Do they leave her? Come and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun shined over the clear blue water as a figure stretched over a flat boulder which reached above water - a mermaid. She lay on her back, a small smile on her face as the sun's rays warmed her up. Her closed eyes slowly opened as she heard a faint sound in the distance. She pushed herself off of the rock and smiled a bigger smile.

Humans. She heard humans. Humans always were on the hunt for mermaids but when the Titans they were to busy trying to fight off the giant, man-eating beasts. It became boring without them. It was fun escaping their nets or getting chased after it. But she had a question. Why were the humans here if the Titans were still roaming. Did the Titans lose their interest for humans?

She slid into the water, her dark hair streaming after her and then began swimming. She was interested and wanted to see the humans with her own eyes.

* * *

Eren sighed as his horse countinued trotting after the rest of the squad. They were out of the three walls in full Titan territory. The Survey Corps was on a mission to prove the theory that Titans feared water. Hanji made that theory when she was escaping a Titan and camp upon a pond. The Titan stopped chasing her and walked away as soon as it saw the water. Hanji guessed that either Titans didn't like water or were afraid to fall in.

So they decided to see if Hanji was right or wrong. They first tested with a 3 meter class. A soldier lured the Titan to water but the Titan stopped when it saw water. Mikasa then sliced it's legs and it fell into the water. It drowned, didn't even try to make attempt at swimming.

But one Titan wasn't enough to prove the theory right so they would stay for a week in the forest and see for themselves. Eren looked up, surprised when everybody came to a halt. He glanced at Levi, Levi had his hand up in a way to say stop.

"We'll be staying here." Levi announced as the others cast each other looks. Nobody wanted to stay outside when the Titans could come and get them any moment but they couldn't disobey orders.

Eren jumped off of his horse and led it to a tree where he lashed it there. The horse wouldn't be lonely since other horse's were nearby and it had plenty of grass to graze on. Eren patted his horse on the flank and then innocently walked up to the water. It seemed like a pond but was bigger, a lake.

Eren stood and stared at the shimmering, cool water. He kneeled down and ran his hand through the water, the water was warm. Armin came up

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing just the wat-" A human like figure appeared in the water, cutting him off. Eren pulled back his hand and stood up, surprised. The shadow swam by slowly, it didn't look like it was hurrying, it then ducked down and disappeared leaving the two boys quiet.

* * *

The mermaid giggled as she sunk into depths disappearing from the two young soldiers sight. She loved how humans were always surprised to see mermaids. Their reaction didn't seem to change, she doubted it would ever.

She closed her eyes and then continued her way to figure out why they were here and not, well, wherever they were for the past 100 years.

* * *

The two guys were glued to the ground. They were silent and had no words to say. Suddenly they both felt a hand on their shoulders, it was Mikasa.

"What happened?" She asked, her silver eyes locked on them.

"N-nothing, it was just my imag-" Eren started but got pushed by Armin.

"Something just swam past us in the water!" He said, his eyes glowing with excitement.

Eren and Mikasa glared at him. It was unusual to see him so happy. Most of the time Armin would be worrying about something, he was only this happy when he was a child, reading that forbidden book about the outside world.

_Wait a second..._ Eren thought as he racked his brain to remember something from the book. Nothing came to mind and Eren sighed, defeated.

"So?" Mikasa asked, "it could've been a fish."

"Mikasa a fish couldn't be that big! It was the size of a human, I'm thinking we saw a mermaid!" Armin insisted.

God, he looked as if he would break down crying if someone was to prove him wrong.

"A mermaid?" Eren repeated the word and just then all his other comrades came.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Connie and a few others asked.

"Oh, we sa-" Just then Levi walked up.

"What the hell are you brats doing here?" He almost growled, his icy eyes fixed on the group standing next to the water.

"Heichou, it's nothing I swear, we just some some fish swimming and spooked them off." Eren quickly replied, if Levi heard that he saw a mermaid he would put him in a cell thinking his Titan brain knew no logic.

Levi glared at them all, he had a straight face but inside he was suspicious.

_What are they hiding?_ Levi thought to himself as he turned around and started walking away but then stopped.

"You brats better stop fucking around and help set up camp." Were his last words before he went off for good.

Nobody said a word, everybody just stared at the three friends. Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

"So what really happened, Jaeger?" Jean asked, his arms crossed.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. I haven't written in a while so I hope it's okay. Anyways, please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No way," Connie murmured as Sasha almost choked on her food. Everybody seemed shocked. Armin had spent the last minute explaining them what a mermaid is and what was the reason he was talking about that topic. It didn't seem like the other teenagers believed the blonde boy, but some took an interest to it.

"How do you know this, Armin?" Christa asked, innocent as always. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, she was really interested in mermaids. She was imagining one already, a girl with long hair, a shimmering tail, and elegant ear fins.

"Well...when Eren, Mikasa and I were still children I found a book where we learned some stuff about the outside world." Armin said, he wished he had the book. He didn't get close to finishing it, but sadly the book was back at Shiganshina.

Sasha was just drooling all over the floor. She didn't pay attention to anybody, but just imagined, a fish the size of a human. It would've been the biggest meal she would have in her life.

They stared at her. Christa reached out to shake Sasha and ask if she was okay but then she pulled her hand back, she knew Sasha to well. The brunette girl was probably just thinking about food.

Jean looked at Armin, the brown haired boy didn't believe it.

"There's no way mermaids are real. It seems like that book just lied."

"Mermaids are real, there have been some that had been captured before." The blonde insisted.

"Then how about you catch on to prove that they are real?" Jean retorted.

Eren's eyes narrowed, what the hell did the asshole have in his mind? Eren couldn't imagine Jean wanting to see a mermaid just to believe Armin, he was pretty sure Horseface just wanted to try to hit on one of the beautiful creatures.

"No." Armin said firmly.

"Why not? Because they're not real?" Jean slightly smirked.

"No, because if I caught one it would hurt her." Armin explained.

"Pfft. Whatever." Jean turned around and walked off, waving his hand.

Silence surrounded them. Everybody just stared at the blonde boy but then Eren broke the silence.

"Come on guys, let's go help before we get punished by corporal." Eren said as he put a hand on Armin's shoulder, changing the topic.

Mikasa's silver eyes seemed to show something before they returned back to normal. She only merely nodded and the others went off to help.

Eren and Armin began walking after them.

"Maybe it was just a school of fish or something." Eren didn't seem convincing. Armin just sighed and quickened his pace, leaving Eren behind.

"H-hey! Armin!" Eren hurried after his smart friend.

* * *

Eren sat before a big, flickering camp fire. In his hand he held a stick which had his portion of meat Sasha caught for them. He had watched as the fine huntress trapped the prey really easily, and he had to admit, she was good.

He lifted his meat off of the fire, let it cool down a bit and then took a bite. It was so juicy and soft, god it felt like heaven. Meat has been really scarce and he felt like worshiping this meat. He wanted to take small bites to savor the flavor ( I swear I didn't do that rhyming intentionally ) but he was to hungry to do that. He made a note to himself to later thank Sasha for the food.

Eren looked around, the whole Survey Corps was sitting around the fire. Jean, Connie, Bertolt and Reiner were talking, Sasha was just munching on her food, Ymir, Christa and Hanji were having a conversation, Armin was reading a book, Mikasa was out doing who knows what and Levi was just eating, not paying attention to anyone.

He then finished his meal and went to his tent. He crawled inside and settled down. He then let the silence of the tent sing him to sleep.

* * *

The mermaid's eyes were wide, awake. She was on her boulder, her eyes wandering from side to side as if a cat prowling through the darkness. Her eyes darted left as she saw a boy, the age of 15, clamber out of his tent and sleepily approach the water. **  
**

He sat down on a stone, and let his dangling legs touch the water. The mermaid tilted her head, and then disappeared into the water before reappearing closer to the shore.

"Can't sleep?" She randomly asked, making the boy's head whip to her direction. His eyes were wide and he almost fell back but caught himself.

His green eyes seemed to shine in the darkness. He nodded dumbly, he didn't know what to say.

The mermaid chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She waved her hand and Eren could see her hands were webbed, just as all mermaids had.

* * *

Eren was shocked and surprised. Why would a mermaid show up so easily. Armin said they despised humans, so they rarely showed up. He also remembered Armin saying that they were three times stronger than man. So yeah, she could break his arm just by grabbing it.

He could barely see her but could make out her face, what told him instantly that she was a mermaid was her long ear fins instead of normal ears. But he wanted to make sure she really was a mermaid so he asked.

"Are you really a mermaid?" His voice was slightly shaking, who knew, it could be another creature with ear fins.

She smirked and her tail surfaced. He couldn't see it clearly but it definitely was a mermaid's tail.

"Is that enough proof?" She brought her tail down onto the water making the cold water splash onto him.

"Hey!" Eren lurched back from the coldness of the water and the mermaid laughed.

"God, the waters freezing how can you stand that?!" He rubbed his hands together.

"I just do." She lifted some water in her webbed hands and let it drip back into it's place.

Eren glared down at his shirt, it was half soaked. He glared at her and she just shrugged.

"It'll dry off."

Eren again set down, he wished Armin was here to see her. But she'd probably run ( or swim ) away.

"Why did you show yourself to me?" Eren asked carefully.

There was silence and the only that could be heard was the crickets chirping.

"I just wanted to see a human. It has been long since I getting away from their nets or " their other methods of catching us."

"It's really fun escaping humans." She added.

Eren, looked at her, silently. She seemed so excited when she talked about escaping humans, it felt as if every animal had an adventure when escaping their predators. But really, he never could imagine a human say that they enjoyed running away from a Titan. It just seemed impossible to be joyful about it.

"Anyways I think you should head back to your tent. It seems like that short midget might kick your ass if you don't follow orders, and it's hard to obey orders when tired." The mermaid recommended and that snapped Eren back to reality.

"Oh...right, thanks." He said as he slowly got up and she waved,

"See you later." She then dove back into the water and she was out of sight for good. Eren stared at the spot where she had been. He rubbed his eyes.

_Is this a dream?_ He asked himself but then glanced at his wet shirt.

_Nope, guess not._

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finished. Whew. That took me some time. I literally racked my brain for ideas. Anyways review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Next morning Eren woke up, tired, but still glad that he went to sleep. He sat up and stretched, yawning.

_I should've asked her what her name was_, Eren thought as he replayed in his head what happened yesterday. Eren exited his tent and stood up, yawning again.

"Eren!" Armin came running towards Eren. The brunette turned to look at the blonde boy.

"What is it, Armin?" He asked, when suddenly Armin grabbed his hand and started dragging him.

"Come on, Eren!" Eren tried to stop Armin from dragging him, but when Armin was excited it's impossible to stop him. Eren learned that a long time ago.

Eren stumbled after Armin as he led him to the lake. Armin let go of Eren and crouched behind a bush, he signaled Eren to do the same. Eren obeyed and sat down on his knees, he then peeked over the bush.

His big green eyes widened and Armin smiled.

"Do you see her?" Armin asked Eren, but really there was no need. Eern could clearly see her. She had delicate light blue, ear fins, a scaly blue, glistening mermaid tail and a sky blue top. She had short, silky, black hair and deep blue eyes. It was that mermaid from yesterday!

She was on her boulder, running her fingers through the water.

"I knew they were real." Armin said quietly, not wanting to alert the creature of their presence.

"It's her..." Eren breathed and Armin looked at him confused. Eren observed her carefully, yesterday he couldn't see her because of the darkness but now he could see her clearly.

"You mean the figure we saw in the water?"

"Yes, but not only that. Yesterday at night I also saw her, I even spoke with her." Eren took his eyes off of her to look at Armin.

Armin seemed to be jealous, but then asked. "How did you survive? The book said mermaids despised humans and killed them when they could."

"Not all mermaids hate humans." A voice made them jolt their heads to see the mermaid, her arms on the shore, holding her up since she had no legs.

She smirked from their reactions, it never got old.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She then turned her attention back on them. She stared at them, they weren't speaking.

"So will you guys introduce yourselves or will I have to make up names for you two?" She said as she pushed herself back into the water and watched as the two boys sat down on the ground and looked at each other.

"Armin Arlert."

"Eren Jaeger."

The mermaid's face brightened, "That's better. I'm Alexa, pleasure to meet you both."

The two boys managed a smile.

"Um..Alexa, do you know Levi heichou?" Eren asked, "When you said short midget, you had a expression I can't really describe."

Her smile expanded. "Yep, he's-"

"I'm here and kicking because of her." All three whipped their heads to their right and there was the man himself. He seemed displeased.

"H-heichou."

"You've grown Levi." Alexa purred as she eyed him.

Levi's eyes thinned. "Shut it fish."

Her happy mood slipped away and she narrowed her eyes. "You know I don't like being called that."

"Did you not hear me?" Levi's eyes seemed dangerous.

"Guys?" Eren and Armin quietly said in unison.

"Quiet!" Alexa and Levi snapped at them.

"Jeesh, why are so grumpy?" Alexa crossed her arms.

"I think you know that yourself." Levi then grabbed the two boys and started dragging them away.

"Anyways fish, quit distracting the brats from their work." He said harshly not even looking back at her. The blonde and brunette waved wearily to Alexa as they were dragged away, but the mermaid just huffed and disappeared into the water.**  
**

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. Just for some reason I don't feel like writing. I try to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Eren spent his time wondering why Levi, was so, let's say grumpy, when he saw the mermaid. And how did he know her name? Did her meet Alexa before Eren and Armin did? Eren, gulping, gathered his courage and walked up to the corporal.

"Corporal Levi, I have a question if I may." He said, slightly nervous.

Levi's eyes left the soldiers which were working. "What is it Jaeger, I don't have all day."

Eren was silent, why did Levi act like yesterday didn't happen. He knew as well as him his question was going to be about the mermaid.

"Sir, what happened between you and Alexa?" Eren finally asked.

Levi crossed his arms. "Jaeger, I don't have time to tell stories to brats like you. It's not even your fucking business."

"But sir!" Eren froze when he saw Levi giving him a deadly glare. Eren sighed and shuffled away in defeat. He wasn't going to let go of his question so he headed towards the river. _If he won't tell, I'll just ask her, _Eren thought to himself as he reached the spot and called out the mermaid's name.

Nothing appeared, and after a few minutes Eren practically shouted her name, but still she didn't show up. _Did she leave? _He questioned himself as he walked along side the river, as long as he stayed close to the water he'd be safe from the Titans and surely would find her.

She couldn't have gone out of the water without legs. Unless she grew some legs but he was sure that was impossible. The book never mentioned about mermaids able to walk on land.

Eren continued walking, following the rushing water. The current wasn't strong, it was slow and gentle. He realized why she stayed in the river, the current wasn't to strong and there was plenty of space to swim. Eren knew for sure he wouldn't want to live in a strong current if he was a creature of the water just like Alexa.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard loud steps nearing him. He stayed still and looked around. He couldn't see the Titan but he was sure as heck it was near.

His eyes widened as a Titan leaped from the trees, Eren only managed to dodge by throwing himself to the right. "Titan." He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as his hand reached for a blade but felt nothing. He glanced down, to see he didn't even have his maneuver gear on.

"Shit." He cursed as the Titan stood up, and lumbered towards him with a delightful face. Eren brought his hand to his mouth, he wasn't about to let a Titan have him for a meal. But really, there was no need. Because none other than Alexa leaped out of the water. Her blue eyes glistening dangerously as she sliced the nape of it's neck with the end of her tail, some blood spraying in the air and on her in the process.

Eren watched with wide eyes as the huge body of the Titan fell in front of him and Alexa landed gracefully in the water.

"You okay Eren?" She asked. Eren stared at her, she looked terrifying, with the blood obviously splattered across her face, and the dangerous aura around her.

Eren nodded dumbly, he was amazed by what happened. Alexa suddenly hissed in pain as the Titan blood on her face started evaporating making Eren jerk back slightly in surprise.

* * *

Alexa sunk back into the water, her hands scrubbing the blood of her face furiously. She resurfaced quickly, glancing at Eren to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Sorry," she apologized, she could see on Eren's face that that startled him. "When the blood starts evaporating on my skin it hurts me."

Eren looked at her face more carefully, and could clearly see the redness left from where the blood used to be. It was easy to see because of her pale skin.

Eren nodded again in understanding and then his face lit up slightly.

"That was amazing!" He said, a smile on his face. Alexa brightened up from seeing a smile.**  
**

"What I don't understand is why did the Titan come so close to the water?" Eren asked and then continued, "Hanji, well a superior proved that Titans hate water, so why did it?"

"Well...you see Eren, Titans like to eat humans for some reason, and you already know that. But, they also eat mermaids, why is because I'm part human and part fish, so it's because of the human part, and because I think me being half a fish makes me just tastier to which they will risk trying to get close to the water." Alexa explained.

Eren was quiet, it seemed he was thinking over about what she said.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" She asked him, Eren then remembered why he was there.

"Oh, Alexa. I'm here because I want to ask what happened between you and corporal Levi." Her eyes saddened when she heard him asking about the past.

"Why don't you go ask Levi?" She watched him sit down on a large, smooth stone not to the his pants dirty.

"I did, but the corporal-"

"let me guess, didn't want to tell you." She finished for him, slightly rolling her eyes. "I don't remember raising him like that."

"Ehh?" Eren said in surprise. "Are you by any chance his mo-"

"No! No!" She waved her arms in denial. "I'm not his mother, or any other relative."

"Then what do you mean?" Eren was really curious.

"I met Levi in the slums, he was only seven." She smiled in such a way, it was that smile which you smiled when you saw something cute. Her cheeks had tinge of pink color as she remembered how cute Levi looked when young.

**Flashback**

Alexa swam through the dirty water in the slums, it didn't please her, but she had to bear with it. She was stuck here, always trying to find a way out, but she couldn't find a way out that had water involved with it.

She stopped to rest, swimming was hard, especially if you had a tail which weighed a lot. It made her thirsty and she was sure as hell not going to drink the dirty water. She sighed, tilting her head to the side.

* * *

Little Levi walked on the dirty, cold concrete floor with bare feet. He had just run away from someone because he had stolen some money to buy some food.**  
**

His eyes were on the ground. His head snapped to look when he heard the sound of splashing water. He could see a person in the water, the person had it's back turned to him but he could tell it was a woman from the long dark hair.**  
**

"Miss?" He said timidly. Maybe she fell into the water and needed some help. He still had a kind heart, even after what happened to him. He approached the water and jolted when she spun that quickly to look at him. The jolt caused him to slightly yelp out as he fell into the cold, rushing water. This current was strong.

* * *

Alexa's eyes widened when she saw the little boy fall into the water. She dove after him, she didn't care about how thirsty she was, she just didn't want to be the death of such a young being.

In the water, she frantically searched for the little body. _Where is he?! _She thought as she swam forward through the water, following the current. Her eyes spotted the small flailing body in the darkness. Grabbing him with both hands, and swished her tail and in a flash they resurfaced. The boy was desperately gasping for air, and she set him on the ground.

She stayed near him, watching as he coughed out some water and finally got his breath.

"A-are you okay?" She asked, feeling guilty. She outstretched a webbed hand to help him sit up.

He stared at the hand. He hadn't seen any human which such hands. But he still grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. He took this chance to study her face. She had long sleek black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and delicate blue ear fins.

"What's your name?" Alexa asked softly, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

Levi was silent before plainly saying. "Levi."

"Well, Levi. I'm Alexa. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled and Levi felt a small smile crawl onto his face.

The mermaid observed him. The child had raven, messy hair, wide grey eyes and pale skin. Her blue eyes stared into his grey eyes. She could see those weren't the innocent eyes of a child but the eyes of a soiled child.

Alexa opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off with a. "Are you human?"

She looked at him, he was slightly shivering, and she didn't know if it was from the coldness or because of her.

"No." She shook her head, there was no point in lying to the child.

"Then what are you?" He asked.

"I'm a mermaid."

* * *

Levi gave her a questioning look. He obviously didn't know what a mermaid was.

"What is a mermaid?"

Alexa lifted her glistening tail from the water, and Levi stared at the tail in amazement. It was beautiful.

"A mermaid is a being which is part human, and part fish." She explained to the small curious boy.

"So I could also call you a fish?" From that Alexa's moods quickly seemed to change as she turned around, her arms crossed and her ear fins pinned. It looked as if she was pouting.

"Yes but I don't like that." She crossed her arms, "I'd prefer you calling me Alexa. Or else I'd have to call you Shorty."

"But I'm pretty tall for my age, aren't I?" He insisted.

"I don't know maybe you are, but to me you are short."

Levi huffed, and this time he was the one to cross his arms. Alexa chuckled, ruffling his hair.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**I don't think I'll be able to update fast 'cause I have golf and other stuff to do. But I'll try my best. Anyways, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eren seemed pretty shocked about hearing a bit of Levi's past. The only thing he knew about Levi before Alexa came was that he lived in the underground, as a thug which listened to nobody. But really, the most shocking thing that was in the story was that Levi was SHORTER than now. And that's a really hard image to imagine.

Eren eyed her up and down and stopped when he saw her hair.

"Alexa, in the story you said you had long hair, why do you have short hair now?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he had nothing else to ask.

Alexa brought her hand to the tips of her black hair and plainly said, "I cut it.."

"Why, I'm pretty sure you looked nice with long hair?" _Don't girls like having long hair? _he questioned himself.

* * *

Alexa smirked, "Jeesh, Eren. I didn't know you critiqued how long a girl's hair was."

"I didn't mea-"

"I'm just kidding Eren." She cut him off, and she could see him slightly relax.

**Flashback**

Levi was sitting to where he always came to meet Alexa. Alexa has taken care of him over the past months and cared about him. You could say she was a motherly figure to Levi.

Little Levi sighed as he hunched over, he lifted his hand to stare at the knife he had to defend himself. He had been waiting for Alexa to show up for who knows how long, and she just wasn't showing up.

_Did she leave me like everybody else? _He thought sadly but then he shook his head furiously.

_No! Alexa would never leave me. _He straightened his back, and waited, convinced that she would come.

But really, where was she?

* * *

Gun fires could be heard as Alexa leaped in and out of the water, like a dolphin, on her face she wore an expression which said _I fucked up bad._ Her tail swished back and forth as she swam through the water like lightning, sometimes she would jerked to the right or left to escape the bullets that were shot at her.

_Shit, shit, shit. Since when did people hunt mermaids with guns?!_ She thought as she dove back into the water from a leap, and stayed to the bottom as close as she could. She knew about guns thanks to Levi, he once mentioned a gun and she asked what that was. Levi, surprised that she didn't know, then told her a lecture about them.

Anyways, the guns weren't the best way to catch a mermaid but they traveled close to a mermaid's speed. Her through as dry and she felt dehydrated as she continued her escape. She couldn't do this forever and she knew that these people wouldn't stop until they had her.

The reason why humans were trying to catch her was because mermaid's were extremely sharp, they could through numerous materiel and that was the perfect weapon for thugs and bandits. Well, of course they had not seen a mermaid in a long time so that's why they wouldn't rest until they had her.

Ready to do anything just to save her tail, she shot from the water. She could see greed in the human's eyes, and a smirk on his face. While in the air, she brought her tail down harshly on the water, making waves of water cover the human, but not without rewarding a bullet in her arm, which she cried out in pain before she escaped from the shocked, and confused thug.**  
**

When she was out of the thug's sight she sighed, she knew he would soon be on the trail after her. And that was the reason she couldn't stay and take care of Levi. She swam through the water towards the spot where she and Levi always met, the water around her was melding slightly into a red murky color from her wound. Her eyes were dull with defeat.

She didn't want to leave Levi, he was just a kid who was stuck in this hell hole without anybody to rely on. Not to mention she enjoyed being with him, he was the first human friend she ever had. But she wanted to keep him safe.

When she reached the spot, she was surprised. There Levi was, sleeping on the cold, concrete floor. The poor thing was so tired while waiting for her that he fell asleep.

Alexa swore she was about to break into sobs, but only a few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she pulled herself onto land and sat beside the sleeping child.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you Levi." She said quietly, as she gently brushed her fingers through his hair, "But I have to." A few more tears slid down her cheeks as she took her hand off of his hair, and took the knife from his small hands which he was clutching.

She held the knife steadily as she held her hair with the other hand. She then cut, it was to remind her of Levi. She let go of the hair and watched it being swept away with the current. She carefully placed the knife beside him, not to close so it wouldn't stab him if he rolled over. **  
**

Alexa held something in her hand, a blue glistening scale from her tail, she put it near the knife and looked down at Levi. She brushed his raven hair from his eyes to look at his face one last time, it was so peaceful. Her eyes watered more, and she gently planted a kiss on his forehead. **  
**

"I'll miss you Levi, please be safe you shorty." Was the last thing she said before she lowered herself into the water, and swam away from him.

**End of Flashback**

When Alexa finished the 'tale' Eren noticed it was as if the forest's mood saddened, everything was quiet, there was no chirping or loud footsteps. But there were quite footsteps.

Eren's head whipped to see Armin walk out of the bushes. "Eren, there you are!" Armin said as he also looked at Alexa. "Hi Alexa."

Alexa gave a nod and waved to the blonde. Eren seemed surprised.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked and the blonde looked at him with an expression Eren couldn't read.

"Eren, everybody's looking for you, do you know how long you were here?" Armin replied.

"Oh right, sorry Alexa I gotta go." Eren stood up and started walking.

"Wait!" Armin suddenly half said, half shouted.

Eren turned to look at Armin and waited for him to continue.

"If we return they'll ask where you were, and if you say you were with a mermaid..."

"They would think I lost it." Eren sighing, finished his friend's sentence. Eren didn't like how his friends thought sometimes that he was weird, and Alexa could feel Eren's uneasiness.

"Ah the hell with it, I'll go with you guys. Then they won't think of you two as weird, and then they'll see that you two guys were right that mermaids were real."

"How did you..?" Armin didn't understand how she knew about the argument he and Eren had with the others about mermaids.

Alexa smiled, "I have my ways. Also, thank you for not trying to prove that my kind are real by catching me. Those nets really do hurt."

Armin blushed slightly and shifted slightly, "No problem." He smiled back.

"Anyways, let's go!" Alexa announced and they made their way along river to reach camp.

"Are you sure about this?" Eren said, he didn't want to force her to show herself.

Alexa nodded and said. "I'm fine with it."

* * *

**Well, I hope that was okay. I'm sorry if it wasn't sad how I wanted it to be or anything. Oh, and here's a little tip: Do not try to write sad shit while listening to Thrift Shop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Eren and Armin came back to camp with Alexa. She was almost shot by arrows from a hungry, drooling Sasha which thought at first that the mermaid was a big fish. Luckily Connie stopped her while Jean was slightly blushing because before him was another, black haired girl he could try to hit on (and fail badly as usual).

Christa was almost squealing to brush the mermaid's hair, because Armin had told her that their hair felt like silk and because she liked to mess around with hair. So, Christa asked if she could and Alexa smiled and allowed her, but not without Ymir staring at her like a watchdog the whole time.

Everybody introduced themselves to Alexa and Alexa did the same. The mermaid was then bombaraded with yes or no questions from Armin which eventually turned into normal questions.

"Can you breath underwater?"

"Yes."

"Can you see clearly in the water?"

"Yes."

"Are all mermaids stronger than humans?"

"Yes."

"In the book it said no mermaids had a plain one colored tail, instead they have a multicolored tail. But you have one color, is the book wrong?"

"Yes."

"Do you use your voice to attract sailors?"

"No, only Sirens do that."

"Do you weigh a lot?"

"Yes, the tail is mostly the cause of for it."

"What are your earfins for?"

"They help me hear better, if I had humans ears then water would also seep into them. The bad part about them is that they are delicate and sensitive, like a cat's whiskers."

Jean stared at the sea creature, admiring her, wondering if he had a chance with her. He then wondered how old was she? She seemed pretty young, so he didn't want to seem like a pervert.

Eren and the gang were whispering amongst them selves, joking about how Jean was looking at his face and chuckling. Sasha then suddenly asked, "But how old is she?" She thought how Jean would look like a pervert if she was 13 or something.

Then, came the holy question from Armin.

"How old are you?"

Alexa tilted her head, clearly thoughtful. Who knew how long she had lived, I mean, who even counted these days? Everybody was straining their ears, hoping to know if Jean was the 'pervert' he was.

"Now that I think about it, I hadn't thought about my age for a long time. But I estimate that I'm about 173 years old."

It was silent. Really silent. Jean's jaw hung opened as the gang burst into hysterical laughter.

Armin stared at her surprised, "But you look so young!" He protested.

"Je-jean's," gasp, "Je-an's...a per-vert..." Sasha managed to wheeze out while laughing, earning a death glare from Jean. They were all rolling on the ground, tears in their eyes and Alexa stared at them and sweat-dropped.

"What is that that old?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and her earfins pinned, she looked as if she was pouting.

Soon after a few minutes of laughter, they were left on the soft soil, gasping for air.

Armin sat down,

"Who knew mermaids could live so long. About how long do you guys live?"

"That I don't know..."

He looked at her, confused, clearly telling her to explained. Usually it would be Armin that was spouting out some facts which nobody could even understand a word but how could he if he didn't even know about their kind.

Alexa sighed.

"When I was young (not that I'm old -.- ~ Alexa), I was abandoned, wait let me rephrase that, I was tossed out because I did a couple of things that I don't wanna talk about which caused trouble and basically I lived all those years alone. Well, humans did give me 'company' but then came those blasted Titans and I was left without anything to do." She crossed her arms.

Eren immediately bolted up to a sitting position.

"Wait a second, Alexa!"

"Yes?"**  
**

"You said your 173 years old right? Then that means you lived before the Titans even came to exist. Do you know they appeared?" Eren asked, glaring at her determined.

Alexa chuckled slightly.

"You wish. It's still a mystery how the Titans appeared." She said as she lay on the ground on her side, her head rested against her fist. They looked at her for a second, with an expression she couldn't quite put her finger on. She gave them a small grin as she sat up, "Then again, I'm sure you guys will be able to solve this mystery."

* * *

Eren squinted his eyes as if looking at someone suspicious. Well, Alexa was suspicious. He didn't know if she was hiding something or it was just her imagination. There was one thing he was sure of, Alexa saw this like a humorous game of kill, or be killed.

The mermaid just thought this was just a game. A plain old game where the players had fun, but she was wrong. Deadly wrong. In this so called 'game' people died, innocent people which just wanted for this game to end.

But sadly, the rule maker created the game to be impossible to end, and just allowed a few safe points which were the Walls. But then again, the players can't stay there for ever, usually for only 10 seconds.

And so the humans had to abandon their first wall since the time allowed to be there safe was over and they were forced to seek shelter in the second wall.

Eren sighed, his eyes drooped since he was quite tired, especially from that scare the Titan gave them. Eren closed her eyes, finally enveloped in the darkness, but boy was he a fool. He should've known he would get no rest when Levi and Hanji came stomping in. Hanji getting all excited about seeing a new species and Levi spouting out his curses and finally hitting Hanji in the back of her head, calming her down.

* * *

**I'm sorry that took me so long to update. I just had stuff to do, like my parents bugging me and nearly ready to shoot myself from boredness.**


End file.
